


with your heart tied to mine

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: It takes time, takes clumsy encouragements and blustering dares for Viktor to change from “untouchable idol” into “mine.”





	

It takes time, takes clumsy encouragements and blustering dares for Viktor to change from “untouchable idol” into “ _mine_.” From quiet, selfish prayers that Viktor will stay, that Viktor will be his for a moment in time, to full-hearted grasping of gloved fingers and teasing smiles because he knows- he _knows_ , somehow, that Viktor has been caught.

Viktor came for him. Viktor came for _him_.

That certainty had been tested in the beginning when Viktor posed his challenge, told him to compete with Yurio (and oh, it was adorable how the boy had eventually given in to the nickname) for his time, but it had hardened his resolve. He would win, with his own strength. He would win, and he would _earn_ Viktor.

And earn Viktor he had.

From trembling hands and a shaky voice asking for Viktor’s attention, eventually, he got:

Viktor in his embrace, his own hands cool against Viktor’s nape and back,

Viktor’s forehead against his, his eyes on him (and _only him_ ), hands clasped together in an imitation of a lover’s grasp,

Viktor jumping into his arms, holding him close, _kissing_ him with closed eyes and a warm mouth,

and Viktor on his knees, holding his foot up for a reverent kiss as though _he_ weren’t the genius on ice.

Separated as they were by miles of land and sea, hearts full of trepidation for a life hanging on the line, Yuuri still knew this:

He is loved,

and he will win.

 


End file.
